happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Hunter Showdown
Monster Hunter Showdown is the 34th episode and Season 2 finale of Creepy Cryptid Friends. Roles Starring * Floppy * Cryptie Featuring * Big-F * Fiji * Mothey * Hooty * Rinth * Springy * Hodag Appearances *Ness *Wendy *Nuckel *Lumpy *Nook *Tide Plot Floppy finds a magazine in her mailbox. As she reads it, she discovers there is a million dollar reward for anyone with proof that cryptids exist. She immediately thinks of entering the contest and publishing a photo herself. Upon driving to the forest, Floppy looks around for some cryptids, soon coming across Cryptie. They quickly realize they both want to win the contest and argue. Big-F suddenly marches out into the open. Neither Floppy or Cryptie are willing to waste this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, but their bitter rivalry gets in the way. Their squabbling allows Big-F to disappear back into the woods unnoticed. Floppy's ears soon pick up a strange sound. She goes to a lake to see Fiji sitting on a rock. But Cryptie follows her and another arguement ensues, at which point Fiji gets eaten by Ness. Just as all hope seems lost, two silhouettes soar above them. Hooty and Mothey are shown having an aerial battle. Cryptie and Floppy have a battle of their own trying to capture quality footage. The constant flashes blind Hooty and Mothey and subsequently lead them to crash into each other. Cryptie and Floppy plan to use their bodies as evidence once they land on the ground. Unfortunately, those plans are dashed when a helicopter shreds them completely. Cryptie and Floppy realize their cameras are out of film. So they agree to find live evidence. As if by sheer luck, a group of cryptids consisting of Rinth, Springy and Hodag appear in front of them. What follows is a chase that leads everyone into a corn maze. Floppy pursues Rinth, occassionally throwing corn cobs at him. Cryptie is after Springy, who simply leaps over the walls of the maze. But then Springly lands on top of Rinth, killing them both. Right in the middle of a crop circle, an alien ship beams up their bodies before the hunters could get there. Floppy and Cryptie are exhausted from the chase and consider giving up. But then Hodag comes into their path. The two prepare for another chase. But before anything else could happen, Wendy pops out of nowhere and mauls them all. Then Wendy eats the corn before succumbing to Nuckel's breath. Later, Lumpy is visited by two characters appearing to be Floppy and Cryptie. They give him a photo of Big-F and he rewards the two with a large cheque. As they leave town, Floppy and Cryptie reveal to actually be shapeshifters Nook and Tide, who then start fighting over the cheque until it rips in half, to their dismay. Deaths #Fiji is eaten by Ness. #Mothey and Hooty are shredded by a helicopter propeller. #Rinth is stomped by Springy. #Springy is impaled onto Rinth's horns. #Hodag, Floppy and Cryptie are attacked by Wendy. #Wendy dies from Nuckel's breath. Trivia *This is the second time Cryptie and Floppy appear together, after Toe The Line. This episode reveals they are rivals due to their similar hobbies involving cryptids. *Susa and O'Goyle were in the original ending: Susa turned Hodag, Cryptie and Floppy to stone; then Tide and Nook would present Lumpy with the stone bodies and he would place them next to a still O'Goyle. The ending was changed for time and Susa and O'Goyle were removed. Category:Creepy Cryptid Friends Episode Category:Fan Episodes